Pretty Woman
by Confessions of a Short Girl
Summary: "What did you do to your hair Hermione?"


"What did you do with your hair?"

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading and grabbed her, now short, hair. She said in a self conscious voice, "I cut it short. Do you like it?"

Ron looked at Harry as the two of them sat onto the train seats and haltingly said, "It's very different."

"You don't like it." She said quietly.

"I just don't see many girls with short hair." Ron said pathetically trying to justify himself. "It makes you look like a boy."

"I like it." Harry said in a loud voice trying to distract Hermione from what Ron had just said.

"No Harry you don't have to cover up for Ron." Hermione snapped angrily before shoving her book into her bag. Standing up she turned to Ron and yelled. "You are an arse Ronald Weasley. A complete arse." She made sure to slam the compartment door shut when she walked out.

Fuming Hermione stalked the train hallways until she came to an empty compartment. "Stupid bloody prat." She muttered angrily under her breath as she sat down and opened her book. "Bloody arse I hate him."

"I don't know who you're angry at, but he's an idiot." Hermione looked up from her book to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the door with a charming smile. "I'm Draco; I don't think we've met before." Sitting down across from her he winked as he said, "I would've remembered such a pretty face."

"Piss off Malfoy." Hermione snarled.

Draco's grey eyes went wide as saucers. "Granger?"

"Don't play coy Malfoy." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm not in the mood for whatever game you want to play."

Draco looked her up and down taking with an appreciative whistle. "Granger, Granger, Granger, who knew what you were hiding underneath those school robes and that book bag."

Hermione was torn between squirming in her seat and sitting up straighter. "Thank you...?" It came out more of a question than a polite response.

Putting his arm across the top of his seat Draco asked, "So why are you in here instead of with Weasel and Potter? Shouldn't you be using your new found attractiveness to seduce the Weasel?"

Frowning she said, "New found attractiveness?"

Laughing Draco said with a condescending smile, "Don't flatter yourself Granger, you look attractive now, but once you're out of that wonderful strapless top and back into your size to big robes, you'll be plain Granger once again."

"You are a complete arse Malfoy." Hermione said fuming. "You're exactly like Ron."

"I'm nothing like the Weasel." He snarled in response. "Unlike him I can appreciate an attractive woman, so don't compare me to him." Seeing the look of disbelief on her face Draco continued, "Don't give me that look Granger. Everyone knows that Weasley and Potter always come late and meet up with you, so he's already seen you and if you're in here raging about someone being a prat that obviously means he's already seen you and made some stupid comment about your appearance."

Stunned Hermione said slowly, "That's very...insightful. I was not expecting that."

Scoffing Draco said, "Ya well I'm just chock full of surprises."

Thinking back to when she had been in Malfoy Manor when Lucius brought Malfoy in to identify them and he didn't confirm it was them Hermione said softly, "Yes, yes you are." Clearing her throat to break the silence that had fallen between them Hermione said, "I never did thank you. For when we were in your house last year."

Draco's face darkened as he remembered his father urging him to identify them. "Don't thank me; I didn't help you when you needed it most." He looked pointedly at Hermione's arm.

She placed a hand overtop of where he was looking and whispered looking down at the floor, "Concealing enchantment. Cursed knives tend to scar no matter what healing charm you use."

"You shouldn't cover it up."

Hermione's head snapped up as she hissed, "Why not? So I can show everyone the brand saying what I really am?"

"I didn't take you for someone so stupid Granger." He scoffed angrily.

"Then enlighten me Draco." She said his name with as much contempt possible.

"You're a symbol to the country Granger, show off your battle scars because if the bloody heroes of the war won't then why should they?" Draco spat at her stunned face. "Brightest witch of our generation my arse, whatever scars you have people won't notice when they see your face."

Looking at Draco with a new perspective Hermione said, "I didn't use to cast a concealment charm, but then Ron asked why I would should my scars to other people."

"I thought Weasley was a bloody arse?" Draco asked with a raises eyebrow. "Wasn't that what you were raging about when I first came in?" Seeing her nod Draco continued, "So why would you listen to an arse?"

"I'm listening to you right now aren't I?" She said with a small smile hoping to elicit a smile from Draco as well.

"Hilarious." Draco replied in a dry voice. "You're a bloody comedian Granger."

Hermione smiled a toothy grin and said, "I try." The grin left her face as she asked quietly. "Did you really mean that Draco? What you said about my scar?"

Levelling her with his most condescending stare Draco said, "Do I look like someone to waste energy saying something I don't mean?"

"No."

"Then obviously I meant what I said."

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked frustrated. "Why does it matter to you whether or not I cover up my scar? Why did you even stop to talk and why did you stay?"

Standing up Draco buttoned up his jacket and walked to the door. Before leaving Hermione alone in the compartment he said with a sly smile, "Let's just say I'm a sucker for a pretty face."


End file.
